Kaya Ordin
Kaya Ordin (Pax) was first granted admission into the Trill Symbiant Program in 2401. She completed the training program and was to receive the symbiant, Toril. However, Toril’s host suffered from a medical emergency on the return trip to Trill, resulting in Toril going into an available Trill on the starship to save the symbiant. With no other available symbiants for her to take, the Trill Commission offered Kaya a position caring for symbiants in the pool itself. Kaya worked in the symbiant pools until 2414, when she was approached to accept Ordin as an emergency host. She agreed and became a joined Trill. Background Information Born in 2379, Kaya is the only daughter to Jefe and Calornia Pax. She has one older brother, Wixen. Her ambition was to become a Trill host to a symbiant and she was accepted by Xyler Toril to serve as Toril’s next host. However, Xyler suffered from a medical emergency in transit to Trill that required Toril to go immediately into a new emergency host on the ship. The commission offered Kaya the honorable position of caring for the symbiants in the pool to make up for the loss of her symbiant, to which she accepted. In 2403, Kaya was approached by a stranger warning her of a fellow commission worker, Quint, who worked in the pool with her. He warned that there would be an attempt to kill the symbiants and gave her signs to watch for. He also warned to not go to the commission because there were insiders on this plot that they had not yet flushed out. Though a warning to the commission would thwart the immediate attack, they would regroup for a new attack that they would not be ready for. Though she was wary of the stranger, Kaya agreed to watch Quint carefully. She even went so far as to set up a private camera and a direct transport, acts forbidden by the commission, to watch even when she was not there. One day she saw Quint enter and remove a device from his bag. She activated the direct transporter and arrived in time to stop Quint. In the ensuing fight, Kaya shot at the explosive, setting it off early and killing Quint but sparing the symbiants. Knowing how strict the commission was and fearing corruption within the Commission, Kaya used the direct transport to beam away before anyone else entered. It was believed that Quint accidently set off the explosive prematurely when he attempted to transport it in. The commission covered up the attack so Trill did not ever learn how close the symbiants came to dying. Upon learning that the attack had been thwarted, the stranger again approached Kaya and asked for her help in finding other traitors within the commission. She agreed and at that point was told about Section 31. Her role in Section 31 was limited to serving as an informant to the symbiant pool in order to keep the symbiants safe. In 2414, Mason Von approached her to serve as a new host for Ordin. Like Toril, Ordin’s previous host suffered a medical emergency. Ordin was placed into a Terran, Theresa Sparks, who had knowledge of Section 31. The section therefore needed to find a Trill that was sympathetic to their cause to accept Ordin. Since Kaya had previous training to become a host and had assisted Section 31, she was chosen and accepted the symbiant. Shortly after, Kaya Ordin moved to Earth in order to help find the lost and wayward symbiant, Lyon. Lyon had saved Ordin’s life and it was important to Ordin that Lyon be found and helped. After Lyon was found, she stayed on Earth to help the symbiant and host adjust. Personal Life Though she had dated in the past, Kaya never had a relationship that lasted more than two years. She was committed to her duties in the pool and spent much of her time in that solitude. She found she liked symbiants more than other Trills. Education and Career Kaya received a general university degree in 2397 and a master’s degree in symbiant development in 2405 from Tenar University. Ordin’s Host History #Dreck Lyon (2007 – 2087) – Male host. Polygamous marriage with a woman and a man. Had 2 biological children and 1 adopted. #Valo Lyon (2087– 2166) – Male host. No marriage. Spiritualist/ Meditationist. Valo had no children, but served as a mentor for many. #Briony Lyon (2166 – 2224) – Female lesbian host. Married and had 1 adopted child and 1 biological child with her wife. Chemist. #Tage Lyon (2224 – 2317) – Male host. Adventurist archeologist. No wife, but several lovers. #Urien Lyon (2317 – 2402) – Male host. Wife and 5 children. Rancher. #Halel Lyon (2402-2414) – Female host. No spouse or children. Agriculturist. Murdered by the Syndicate. #Theresa Sparks (May 2414 for a few days) – Unofficial emergency host 2 Kaya Ordin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:Future Plots Category:July Category:2379 Category:All Characters